User blog:Tadano Hitoshi/Ragtag Hustle KanColle Edition - Sav Islands Campaign Part 2
'Sav Islands Campaign Chapter - Part 2' -- 'Ashigara and Baths' Ashigara: (That was a real close shave. Haruna got them real good, but she's pretty hurt as well. In the end I was the only one who could stand straight on nightfall, but I only managed to hit one of the escorts. We were practically dragging our feet just to get home. Not good, not good. The Admiral doesn't seem to be happy with these kinds of results, but this is as far as we can manage. Well, a victory is a victory, luck was on our side for this battle. ... Wait, I'm feeling a little bit down now. Though I'm getting the feeling I want to win not just for myself, but I wanted Admiral to notice me... No wait, I wonder why? But at least I think this is something I can do to raise my fighting spirit even more! Ashigara, fight on!) Ashigara: "Ah, a bath around this hour is around the best... eh." Somewhere at a corner, there's the figure of the Admiral sitting facing the wall. Ashigara: "Kya! A-admiral!? Why were you here!?" Admiral: "I was already here before you went in, but I don't really want to tell you to get out and wait. So I retired myself to this little corner here. Go on, the steam is pretty thick so I don't think both of us can see much, plus I'm facing the wall... Next time I should apply for a request to make my own personal bath, it's not nice to be having a bath and then suddenly a guy comes in when you're already in." Ashigara: "... A-as long as you're not looking, I don't particularly mind... I guess...?" Admiral: "You have my word. Was the bath good?" Ashigara: "Yes, it's always a nice thing to be able to have one after such a difficult operation. I think I'll be taking my leave now." Admiral: "Already? That's quick. But yeah, you may go out first. I'll be following up. Also meet up with the rest at my office for the debriefing." Ashigara: "Roger that. Going out now." Ashigara went out from the bath and fetched her clothes outside. Ashigara: (... How did I not realize he was already inside in the first place...!!! Get a grip on yourself, Ashigara! The Wolf should always be sharp enough to tell!) -- 'SUTEKI NA PARTY' Admiral: "That was close... but we managed to clear out their transport, thus severing their supply routes. That was the entire point of the mission... and they had one hell of a escort fleet for that. That said... that was one hell of a fight. As I suspected, that damn submarine isn't just a decoy, with Yuudachi and Shigure being one of our main key towards taking down their transports, it's annoying to it see around as hell. Though it took the combined efforts of you three - Shigure, Yuudachi and Isuzu - to take it out because Isuzu couldn't launch more of her depth charges to take care of it due to the damage sustained. Good thing we managed to regroup by nightfall, and Haruna, you did a good job finding your way to train your guns on their transport. Thanks for that." Haruna (fidgeting): "Umm, uh." Admiral: "What's wrong? Haruna?" Haruna: "I... I did my best, right?" Admiral: "Sure you did. That was a very crucial strike, otherwise we might have to return another day to finally finish it off." Haruna only returned a somewhat weak smile. The Admiral looked a little bit puzzled because Haruna was looking a little bit down, but then something clicked in his mind. Admiral: "Haruna, sit down here for a bit." Haruna: "...?" Admiral's hand landed on Haruna's head, gently patting it. Admiral: "Let's see... Haruna, again, thank you for finishing their transport off." Haruna is slowly flushing with red. Haruna: "Ah, um, uhh... t,thank you, Admiral. But to do this for Haruna is... ... auuuu..." Admiral: "Come to think of it, this is the first time I willingly stretched out my hand for something like this. Most of the time I just happened to come into contact with you people by accident, and I was none too pleased when it happens myself." (beat) Yuudachi, Shigure, Ashigara, Isuzu, Tone (in unison): "HE PATTED HER! THE ADMIRAL PATTED HARUNA'S HEAD!!! IT'S HAPPENING!!!" Admiral: "Wait, wait! What's with you people all of a sudden!? Wait, whoa? Haruna, you're shining! I need sunglasses!" And suddenly there were roaring at the door. "The Admiral actually touched someone!?" "It's a pat on the head to boot!" "Aoba saw iiiiiiiittttt!!!" "So he finally did it!" "I want some too!" "So he can do it!" "TEITOKU! Haruna is fine too, but the one who'll get your headpatting is me-DESS!" "ADMIRAL! NIGHT BATTLE! NOW!" "Does this mean I can make him cop a feel!?" "Screw that, I want to cop a feel!" "No fair! I want some too!" "I already told him that skinship is important! Only now that he is starting to listen to me, huh?" And within a few moments later there was much chaos. Admiral: "ALL PERSONNEL, CALM THE HELL DOWN! THIS IS NOT A CALL FOR GENERAL QUARTERS!!!" And they had a night party afterwards. One was to celebrate the success of the difficult mission... and the other was to celebrate that the Admiral finally did away with his "hands-off" attitude. Little did they know the Admiral isn't going to stick with it for long. Admiral: (Well, I knew it'll end up like this and become a party somehow, but it can't be helped - I'll have to carry them to their rooms if they get too drunk to even move at all. And there's a lot of them who drink here. Gotta bear the smell of alcoholic breaths I guess.) -- Re: Admiral, Part 2 (???? Side) I knew it. I was in good shape for night combat, but I missed the battleship who was gunning for the transport, so did the two battleships who were with us. They took out the submarine decoy by day, so we didn't have one to keep their guns away from us. That destroyer took out one of the two with a single fatal shot, now this is why they're such pests that should be dealt with quickly in daytime. In the end, even I couldn't stop their advance, huh. As far as the story went, that Admiral specifically mentioned to that one during that operation that he didn't have enough to finish the job on her. Hmph, talk about getting lucky on her part. I fear that all she had done during her fight with them was to turn them into beasts of prey who will stop at nothing to pursue her along with minds that we cannot break no matter what. And to think they were just nobodies who just got established a month ago, doing all the "clean-up" jobs of their navy. "Clean-up," my foot. More like sending the Grim Reaper to harvest the souls after the slaughter. ... What is this chill I'm feeling? Is someone here? This feeling... no... so deathly...!!! No, no, no! It can't be... The Grim Reaper!? -- -- -- -- Unknown, (????) ????: "And there, next job done. Gee, I wish you'd be whacked for a bit by mah boi until you're almost dead. So that I don't have to literally tear and rip your soul out from your body myself, it's too much work and I should've let other mortals deal with you first. Besides, screaming souls aren't exactly the best kind of music to hear, you know? Anyway, you and your ilk are waaaaayyyy overdue for your passage to the next life, and Hades is calling me for this job, he's so angry." ????: "Now. To the boat across the River Styx, shall we? The boat man is waiting, don't make him wait~" -- -- -- -- 'Meanwhile, in another unknown location' ????: (As usual, this is a pretty night sky. At the same time I don't feel at ease. Urgh, my head... gah, argh! ... Hah... Damn it, when will I see him again!? He must pay for this humiliation he caused me... urgh! Stop it! My head! What is this headache!?) ?????: (She looks to be in terrible pain... she must have been thinking of that person.) Category:Blog posts